parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny the Explorer: Wish On A Star
Summary Penny Cuphead and Mugman must put a carrot back into the sky after a runaway boy accidentally knocks her out. Characters Presenting on Laura Carrot *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Scar Snout *Phil, Lil and Susie *Top Hat *Emily *Ten Cents *Taz *Laura Carrot *Dad Carrot *Montana Max Recap Penny Cuphead and Mugman were outside at night looking at the moon and next the moon was Laura Carrot who happened to be the first star in the sky. Of course, the star and moon are very far away. So, Penny checks her Rita for a telescope. She looks through the telescope and notices that when you look through the telescope, it's like looking through binoculars. With the telescope you'll notice that Laura Carrot look bigger and closer. Places in Episode #Tazzy Bridge #Ten Cent's Tree #Tall Mountain Songs Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Trivia *This is the 1st episode for the setting to set to night instead of setting to daytime. *This Penny Cuphead and Mugman's 4th time to meet Taz and the only time where Laura Carrot goes over the Tazzy bridge. *In this episode, Scar Snout tells the viewer where he hid Laura Carrot. *A picture of Penny Cuphead and Mugman bringing Laura Carrot back home to Dad Carrot was seen on a later episode titled "To The Monkey Bars". *This is the 19th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to premiere on DisneyParodys instead of DisneyStyle7 *This is the 2nd episode that is the same name as the character. *The copyright year reads 2000, it's possible it was made in 2000 and aired in 2001. *This episode was written by Eric Weiner. Gallery Uk 101-dalmations chi penny r f7711c4b.jpeg cuphead_x_mugman_by_penguinspuffy-dbt9jke.png Rita.jpg Thunderbolt tv.jpg Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png Phil-Lil.png Susie Carmichael in The Rugrats Movie.jpg Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg Emily.png Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg Taz-9b.jpg Jonah57.png Dad_Carrot_Model.png MontanaMax.jpg Character Find Tweety Bird Summary Penny Cuphead & Mugman help Tommy go home. Characters Presenting on Tommy Wishes *Penny *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Phil Lil and Susie *Emily *Ten Cents *Scar Snout *Tommy Pickles *Didi Pickles *Stu Pickles Places In Episode #Emily's Flowery Garden #Ten Cents' Acorn Forest #Wishing Well Trivia *Aside from the credits of Berry Hunt, this is the first episode that introduces Tommy species. *This is the 11th episode of the show. *This is the second episode Phil Lil and Susie did not shout out a place after Penny Cuphead and Mugman ask "Where are we going?" during the "Travel Song". Instead, Tommy said it. *This was the first episode to be written by Chris Gifford. Gallery Penny romo.png Funko cuphead plush png by superfredbear734-dbsjim3.png Funko mugman plush png by superfredbear734-dbsjioe.png Rita.jpg Thunderbolt22.jpg Phil DeVille.png Lil DeVille.png Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png Emily.png Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png Tommy Pickles.png Didi Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg 23Stu.jpg Character Find Theodore Tugboat Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Dragon Rockz